Legend of Ash
Category:Comic's Old version Plot Amber is remembering her friend and lover Silver at her cave and she is waiting for her egg to hatch. When it finally hatches, Amber sees that it is a male black dragonet, which reminds her of Silver. Suddenly, Sasha comes to visit Amber and she hides her baby, who she had named Ash, but Sasha finds him easily and Amber has to explain the situation. Meanwhile, Murasaki return home from a hunting trip (Failed) and he Is greeted by his three kids: Layla, Lune and Lloyd. Then Sasha comes home too and looks depressed and she and Murasaki talked about it, then she tells him about Ash. Later, Silver himself is looking at Amber's home cave. A few years later Amber is leaving her cave to go out hunting and leaves Ash alone. Ash grows bored and goes looking outside the cave, but slipped and fell down the from rock wall soon after. He was luckily saved by Murasaki and later he plays with Layla and her brothers. Meanwhile, Amber return home and sees that Ash is gone, but she knows where he could be, so he goes to find him. At the forest, Amber is going to take Ash back home, but Sasha stops her, asking why can't her son play with other kids. Suddenly, Sasha's father Spyro comes and invites the girls on a picnic with him and Cynder. Sasha agrees to bring her family, but Amber doesn't, however. Spyro invites Amber and Ash to the picnic too as well after seeing Ash and learning that he is his grandson. At the Picnic, Orenji tells Sasha that he has a crush on Amber and wants to tell about his feeling for her, but he is too shy. And when Amber comes, he goes and confesses that he loves her. Amber and Orenji marry some time after the picnic and they were soon having a child of their own. Ash didn't first like the idea of a new stepfather or stepsibling, but after the birth of his little sister, Rose, he agreed to it. Meanwhile, Silver was wondering what his family was doing and wanted to go meet them, but Ignitus said that he wasn't allowed to. Silver thought that it wasn't fair and he decided to go anyway. The next morning, Spyke and his sister Adele return back to the valley and they meet Ash and Rose, who then takes them to meet Layla, Lune and Lloyd. Murasaki was flying on top of them and sees Spyke with his kids. Assuming that the two older dragons were going to attack the dragonets, he intervenes and growls at him, then the two were about to fight. However, a sudden coming wind blows between them and Silver lands there, to their surprise. Silver later goes with Ash to meet Amber and, as they get to the castle, Amber is overfilled with joy when she sees her old lover again. Ash, shortly after, learns that Silver is his real father. Sometime later, Silver and Ash are taking a walk at the forest and Ash tells his father that he wants him to stay, but Silver reluctantly says that he cannot. When Ash ask him why, Silver decides to show him and takes him to his cave, where Ignitus is waiting. Silver explains Ash why he cannot stay nor spend time with his own son. Ash instantly snaps and starts yelling at his father, telling he no longer cares. Silver quickly loses his temper and slashes Ash on the face, causing three ragged scars on the face. More specifically, his eye. Ash then yells at his father to leave him alone. Later, Layla finds Ash crying in pain at the forest with a bleeding eye and helps him to get home. When Amber finds out what happened she goes find Silver and demands him to stay away from her family. The story ends with Ash telling Layla about his feelings. Characters Ash: Main character, Amber's and SIlver's son Layla: Ash's girlfriend Lune: Layla's brother Lloyd: Layla's brother Amber: Ash's mother Silver: Ash's father and a chronicler apprentice Orenji: The Dragon King and Amber's new mate, Rose's father Rose: Ash's little sister Spyro: Ash's grandfather Cynder: Ash's grandmother Chaira: Spyke: Son of Lydia and Malefor, Adele's half-brother Adele: Daughter of Lydia and Jake, Spyke's half-sister Sasha: Layla's,Lune's and Lloyd's mother Murasaki: Layla's, Lune's and Lloyd's father